Question: If $$1+22+333+4444+55555+666666+7777777+88888888$$is congruent to $n$ modulo 9, where $0\le n<9$, then what is the value of $n$?
Answer: A number is congruent to the sum of its digits $\pmod 9$. Thus, \begin{align*}
1+22+333&+4444+55555+666666+7777777+88888888\\ &\equiv 1+4+9+16+25+36+49+64 \\
&\equiv 1+4+0+7+7+0+4+1 \\
&= 24 \\
&\equiv \boxed{6}\pmod 9.
\end{align*}